User blog:AustinDR/The WORST Films of 2017?
So Bad It's Good 1) Death Note: Really, making a live action film off of a famous manga and anime is almost a guarantee for a movie to fail. I'm a more passive watcher of the original Death Note anime, so I wasn't really as enraged by the film in the same way that more hardcore fans of the source material would be. The acting is terrible other than for Willem Dafoe who provided the voice for the apple-loving Shinigami Ryuk. As for the rest of the film, the rules for how the Death Note was to be used was really confusing. For instance, it establishes that you need to know the person's name and face in order for their death to be carried out. However, the problem comes when Light gets L's assistant to find some documents on L...despite the fact that it was a code name in the original source, he only used his "first" name. So how in the world would it work if he only had his first name written down in the Death Note? Or how you can't write down a death sentence that wouldn't be physically possible, and yet Light's plan cinches on the implausibility. The only saving grace for the movie is the fact that while the acting is bad, it makes scenes that are meant to be serious as more funny, which does bring a smile on my face. 2) The Dark Tower: Absolutely adored It, but I found The Dark Tower okay. Which is kind of bad because Stephen King considers the Dark Tower series his magnum opus. My issue actually comes from the fact that I didn't read the series. Don't get me wrong while I do appreciate King as an author, his books tend to be thousands of pages long. I also feel that in some cases that you don't have to know the source material because ultimately the film should be its own thing. However, The Dark Tower fails to establish its world, it fails to explain what the Dark Tower is and why it's important enough to die for. While it does mention that the tower is what keeps all of reality together, the film doesn't go out of its way to explain the extent of the multiverse. The Man in Black is also a very forgettable villain which is a shame as King considered Randall Flagg as one of the best villains he had created. 3) Bye Bye Man: The film came out in January, the junkyard for bad film releases. The name of the titular boogeyman is laughable and is not at all scary. While the idea of a demonic creature causing people to do things that are against their nature is interesting, but poorly executed. 4) Beauty and the Beast: A remake of one of Disney's most beloved animated films was unnecessary and is another obvious money-making grab for the Mouse. It's the same story albeit with the whole LeFou being gay here. While that's fine, I don't feel that Disney needed to make it publicly known especially sense there is a gradual acceptance of people in the LGBT community. They only added LeFou being interested in Gaston because they wanted to feel as if they were being progressive. That's what I hate. You don't need to have a character be gay or whatever if you're ultimately doing it for attention. 5) The Last Knight: More plot convolution from the live action Transformers films, hooray! The worst 1) The Emoji Movie: It shouldn't be obvious that this was one of the most idiotic things to have been ever conceived of. Is Hollywood so run down for ideas that they are willing to make a movie about cellphone devices? It's not even getting into the minimal research the film writers used when developing the film. Trolls are not viruses or anything of that sort: trolls are real people who do whatever to derive an emotional response from the person they're targeting. Or how the eggplant emoji is apparently underused, even though that is clearly untrue. And don't even get me started with the blatant advertising. Though worst of all, the film tries to preach being yourself, even though Gene nearly caused the phone to be wiped clean for doing just that. 2) The Mummy: Film studios, don't make it obvious from the get go that you're trying to make a cinematic universe. Just try to make a good film, and if it goes over well with the audience, then gradually start making films that refrence the previous one. I mean, wow. The film was confusing to follow. There's Ahmanet's story line, then there's the secret organization ran by Dr. Jekyll, or whatever Tom Cruise transformed into at the end. No wonder the Dark Universe died with a whimper. 3) mother!: I hate this film simply because of the reason it was even made. It was made simply because Aronofsky was mad at the world, and he made a script in five days to vent his rage. Many films are made usually with the intent of providing some sort of message, and yet mother!'s entire plot depends exclusively on symbols that make the film predictable, but it makes the overall narrative terrible. Nearly all of the characters are unlikable ranging from Him to the crowds of people that eventually kill and cannibalize Mother's baby. The film tries to make itself look insightful when it's really pretentious crap. 4) Justice League: At this point, Warner Brothers should just give up on the DC Extended Universe. They struck it good with Wonder Woman, but then they resort to making the same mistakes that Batman v. Superman and Suicide Squad did. None of the characters felt as though they were truly making a bond, Steppenwolf was bland and forgettable which is saying something when you have Ego, Vulture, and (debatably) Hela from the MCU. They are definitely better villains than Steppenwolf can attest to. They do not go into any discussion on what the Mother Boxes are or how devastating it would be for all three to come together. At this point, it's more than crystal clear that DC is still worried about the way that Marvel is handling its cinematic universe when it should've really cared about making their own good films. 5) Alien: Covenant: Boring, forgettable other than for Michael Fassbender's performance as David 8, and it follows some of the same mistakes that Prometheus had made, one being the incredibly stupid crew. Category:Blog posts